


Now thats what I call a fanfic

by mxrytx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alex Gaskarth (Mentioned) - Freeform, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack Barakat (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana Use, Purple haired michael clifford, ashton is a fanfic author, cake if you squint, fanfic au i guess?, idk how to tag, kinda based off how i met my friend actually, michael really likes his fic, stoner!calum hood, stoner!michael clifford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrytx/pseuds/mxrytx
Summary: Realistically, there shouldn't be an issue. One is a dude who he doesn't even know his real name but he shares his deepest fears and traumas with. The other, a really hot guy who he gets along with fantastically but is extremely reserved and won't open up. Realistically, he shouldn't have fallen for either of them. But then again, he spends his time reading fanfic. Since when is he one for realism?
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 2





	Now thats what I call a fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic !! I hope you enjoy !!!

Two thousand miles is really far, Michael Clifford knew this fact all too well. A two thousand mile journey is an eighteen hour drive, two day bus ride, or a 376 hour walk. Before, it never seemed like that big of a deal. He never had the desire to journey that far, he was perfectly content with staying in his town in Australia but now he’s itching to make the trek. 

He remembers exactly how it started. It was a warm night in March, he was laying on his bed under the duvet reading a fanfic on his phone. He was invested, he was supposed to have fallen asleep five hours ago but alas there he was. It wasn’t completed but there were enough chapters to sate his boredom. Plus all the chapters were long and extremely well written so needless to say he was binge reading. He didn’t mean to fall down this rabbit hole, he meant to only read a chapter then play FIFA until he fell asleep but who could resist a nice jalex soulmate au? 

He had just finished chapter 13 when he realized that the fic wasn’t completed and it had ended on a cliffhanger for fucks sake. He left kudos regardless because hey, it was a really good read, but he couldn’t help that awful feeling of betrayal. Could you blame him? Who just leaves the story with Jack finding Alex dying in the bathroom, that wasn’t fair. 

After silent-screaming into his pillow he went back to the screen to see there was a note at the end. 

Notes  
Sorry to leave it there! Don’t worry, the  
next chapter is already written, it’ll be up  
Sunday! For now, check out my tumblr for  
this fic! Ask me questions, send me prompts for  
anyone in the universe of this au, or even  
just say hi! 

Seeing as his adrenaline is too high from reading to even think about sleep, so instead Michael taps the link to bring him to the tumblr app. The aesthetic of the page was really pretty. The profile picture was of the APMA on-stage kiss and the header was a really cute edit of the two together. The soft blue theme added to the aesthetic, and it was overall really cute. After tapping the follow button he tapped the bar that says “Say something just dont be an ass.” 

Michael bit his lip, he wanted to say something to the author he just didn’t know what. After about two minutes of typing, deleting, and contemplating, he finally decided on submitting his ask. He tapped the button to make it anonymous and submitted it. 

The purple haired boy sighed before locking his phone and plugging it in. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Fuck, he thought, that was a reallly good fic.

\----

Michael didn’t remember he had submitted to the blog until after dinner when he was laying down on his laptop, a big bowl of ice cream perched next to him with Blink-182 playing softly from the speaker on his desk. He was flipping back and forth between messaging Calum through Twitter and scrolling through his Tumblr dash. He had just passed a gifset of all the different doctors in Dr. Who when his ask finally flashed on his screen.

Anon asked  
Hi just finished your fic and firstly how dare you end it like that :(  
secondly ur really good. Hope youre doing well !!! <3 -m

Rereading it in a non-sleep deprived state made him groan. God, he sounded so awkward. He buried his face in his stuffed tiger that he’d been cuddling to console his cringe before reading the response. 

Illbemissingyou-fic responded  
Aw thank you sm !! <3 glad you enjoyed it !! sorry about leaving it there,  
I had to have some suspense somewhere lol dw ill have the update out in  
two days !! <3 -A

Michael let out a low chuckle before clicking back onto the blog. The author had a caard in their bio and it was just as aesthetic as the blog itself. According to the page, the author's name was Ashton and he was 18 from Australia. Intrigued by this guy, he clicked back to the main blog. He left the screen on the ask page for about five minutes in self-debate, fiddling with the sleeves of his Green Day hoodie, the black sleeves a nice contrast to his pale skin and navy bedding. 

Anon asked  
Okay headcannon, jalex ice skating. 

He continued on with a slight tangent because sue him, he liked thinking of two pretty boys going on dates. He submitted the ask and closed tumblr opening netflix instead.

At 9 am the next day Michael was awakened by something pressing against his entire body and a mop of black curls in his face. 

“Hood, if no one is dead get the fuck out of my room.” Michael grumbled, shifting around slightly to adapt to the sharp bones pressing against his. Calum simply cuddled into his friend, the close proximity being nothing new to the duo. 

“I didn’t wake you up before noon without food jackass, I need a favor.” Michael wrapped his arms lazily around his best friend and tapped him on the back as a silent prompt to continue.  
“My cousins having this thing at her school, an art gallery and carnival thing I guess. Mum and Mali are dragging me and I cannot deal with this. Come with me?” 

Calum slowly raked his fingers over Michael’s collar bones, just like he knew the purple haired boy liked hoping it would help his chances of a yes. 

“No.” Michael shoved his friend off and turned away, wrapping his duvet around him tighter. Calum simply hooked an arm around his waist and dragged him into a spooning position, raking his spare hand through the mop of deep indigo. 

“Please Mikey, we’re gonna stop and get dinner after and I brought you breakfast and we can go to Starbucks and I have two joints in my backpack and more at home pleeeaaaaassseeeeee.” Michael eventually sighed and nodded.

“What did you bring me for food?”

\----

Four hours, a breakfast burrito, and an iced caramel macchiato later he was standing in a high school a few towns over from his own. He and Calum had split off from his mum and sister, instead opting to check out the fair. It wasn’t much, a few very sketchy looking rides and a few game booths, all of which seem to be run by very bored looking teenagers.

Regardless of the cheesiness, the duo was having a blast.They rode the ferris wheel despite Calum’s protests of its so rusty it'll break if you blow on it,and the very small and cheesy rollercoaster. They smoked the joints before they left, riding in the back seat of Calum’s mums car praying she didn’t smell the aroma of the burnt plant still lingering on their clothes.

The sun was beginning to set when the pair decided to get something to eat. They had arms full of stuffed animals from the copious amounts of games they played, and Michael’s white We Came As Romans singlet had a bright blue splatter on the front from when Calum laughed so hard he spat icee all over his friend. 

The boys wandered around the food area, different booths lining the outside of classrooms selling different items, some student ran and others by companies he had never heard of. Calum was in the middle of arguing that they should get street tacos instead of pizza when Michael suddenly stopped walking. 

“Calum-” Michael grabbed his friend’s bicep and dragged him out of the walkway, ducking behind the corner of the building.  
“What the fuck Mike? I want tacos-” 

“Shut up about tacos and look.” He pointed to a guy with honey curls tied back with a black bandana, clad in a Nirvana hoodie and jeans pouring nacho cheese from a crockpot on a tray of chips. He handed the food to the customer and flashed a million watt smile. 

“Shit he’s hot.” Michael nods haphazardly, barely noting what his friend said. He was too focused on the really cute guy who was now dancing dorkily with another student he was working with. 

“Cal. I have to go talk to him.” He dumped his stuffed animals in Calum’s arms before running his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame his hectic mane. “How do I look?” He smiled nervously and tried to make himself seem cool, nice, charming even. 

“You look constipated. Relax your shoulders and your jaw, that smile is creepy, and for the love of god blink occasionally. Just be yourself.” Before Michael could respond, Calum had shoved him back into the walkway with too much force, landing the purple haired boy flat on his face. 

Michael’s face flushed, he could feel dozens of pairs of eyes landing on him. He could feel the blood boiling in his ears as he started to stand. 

“Hey, are you alright?” A sweet honey voice asked from above. Vibrant green eyes met soft hazel ones and Michael felt his stomach tying in knots. Its him. The curly haired boy extended a hand to help him to his feet. Michaels eyes dart over to Calum still standing behind the building, a smirk residing faintly on his lips. 

“I- uh- yeah I’m fine.” He put his hand in the strangers, blushing slightly when he felt how calloused and warm the strangers hands are. The stranger pulled him to standing, placing his other hand on Michael’s exposed shoulder to steady him. 

“Mate, your hands and elbows are fucked. Let’s get you cleaned up yeah?” Michael could only nod, too entranced by the boy before him to make any witty comments. Taking the nod as consent to his aid, the mysterious boy guided him into the classroom directly behind his booth. 

“Hop up there.” Curly gestured to the desk nearest to a set of cabinets. Once the purple haired boy perched himself on the desk, Curly grabbed a first aid kit from the cabinets and sat on the adjacent desk. 

He gestured for Michael to turn before speaking again. 

“You took quite the fall, what happened?” Michael’s face flushed again before responding. 

“My mate and I were fucking around and it got a little more rowdy than we meant.” Curly’s eyes were trained on Michael’s hands, his own hands quickly cleaning and bandaging the still-bleeding areas. “Uh- thank you. By the way. For, like, this, I guess?” 

“Don’t worry about it mate. My mums a nurse, she’d have my head on a pike if I didn’t help. I’m Ashton, by the way.” Ashton shoots a quick smile before turning Michael’s wrist towards his shoulder to clean and bandage his elbow, leading closer than he was before. Michael could smell the boy, sweet like vanilla but sleek like expensive cologne. 

“I’m Michael. I’d shake your hand but I think we’re a little passed that.” He let out a breathy laugh and gestured towards their current position. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” Ashton let out a laugh and Michaels heart jumped. His laugh sounded like heaven, Michael thought he was gonna die if he didn’t see this boy again after this. Ashton let go of Michaels arm and gestured for the other one, quickly cleaning the wounds there as well. “I like your shirt by the way.” 

Michael perked up at that. “You like them? Uh- your hoodie is really cool too, rest in peace my dude.” 

“Yeah! Saw them in concert just a few months ago actually.” The two spent an hour perched on the desks chatting away about music and video games and any and all other interests they could think of. They were invested in a conversation about the best Muse album when Michael’s phone started blasting Crazy by Makeout, Calum’s ringtone. He shot Ashton an apologetic smile before answering. 

“Whats up, Cal-pal?” 

“Sorry, I know you're with lover boy, but my mom wants to get out of here. We’re heading to the car.” Michael let out a soft sigh, not wanting the moment to end.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll meet you out there.” He hung up without a goodbye, shoving his phone in his pocket before looking back at Ashton. “I gotta get out of here…” 

A flash of disappointment flashed in Ashton’s eyes but he quickly blinked it away. 

“Oh yeah. Alright.” He cleared this throat and hopped off the desk, extending a hand to help Michael off as well. Not wanting to miss an opportunity, he took it, relishing in the feeling of the hand slotted in his own. Just as Michael was gathering the courage to make a move, Ashton spoke again. “Hey, so I hope I’m not completely misreading the situation or anything and you can totally say no if you want but I was hoping maybe I can get your number? I mean you don’t have to I get it we just met and you’re really hot and are probably taken and I’m rambling-” 

Michael let out a breathy laugh and cut him off. “Yes, Ash. You can have my number.”  
The two exchanged numbers quickly before Michael had to run off to the car. Not caring if it was too soon he shot Ashton a text and their conversation continued. Calum kept sending him questioning looks and Michael only responded with smiles and shrugs. He’d tell Calum later, for now he just wants to relish in the attention of the really cute boy with the curly hair.

Maybe we can go ice skating.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3 hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
